


Stars Of The Night

by SandrockTrinity



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott is desperate from work, he is in much debt and in threat of loosing his apartment. With one last ditch attempt Trott asks his Uncle Sips for help. Sips pulls through getting a job at RidgeDogs club...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncle Sips

**Author's Note:**

> Stripper AU

Trott sat silently at the bar with a light drink in his hands. His fingers made scribbles on the side of the glass. He sighed as a roar of laughter disturbed everyone else's quiet drink. He turned to look at the group of loud men who were sat laughing their heads off and getting drunk. What Trott would have given to be able to afford an alcoholic drink, or even to just be able to buy a meal that wasn't tinned. He turned back to his drink and took a sip. He had been trying his hardest to get a job but the only thing he got close to he outright refused in the interview. The man who had interviewed him was pleased with him and saw nothing wrong about him asking Trott for sex. Trott had immediately walked out of the office and never returned. Due to that he was now sat in the bar waiting for his uncle to see if he could get a pity job off him.

The door to the bar swung open and cracked against the door stop. Trott took another sip of his drink and hopped that it was his uncle that had walked through. Foot steps walked next to him and stopped, a large body sat next to him and ordered a drink.

"Aren't students meant to be drunk?" The man asked as the bartender placed the drink in front of him.

"Students need money to drink," Trott replied and took a sip of his drink. "Besides I haven't been a student for a year."

"I know," the man replied and took a sip of his drink. Trott turned and looked up at his uncle. "So, why did you call?"

"Sips, I need help," Trott whispered and tried to hold back the desperation in his voice. "I didn't get the job... I don't know what to do..."

Sips sighed and looked down at his nephew who looked skinnier than when they last met over a month ago. His skin was pale and his collar bones poked out sharply. His clothes hung baggy off his body and the bottom of his shirt was ripped. It looked like the shirt was years old by the old stains that hadn't come out. His jeans hung off his body and the brown belt around his waist was moulting and many new, untidy holes had been poked in, showing that the young man had lost much wait. Sips looked up at Trott's face and he noticed that his glasses were lopsided on his face and his chin wasn't clean shaven as usual. All in all Trott looked a state and Sips couldn't let his young nephew live like this.

Sips sighed and placed his hand on the young boys back. "Come live with me for a few days." Sips said with a smile. "I have a friend who owes me a favour, I'm sure I can get him to help you."

* * *

 

 

Ridge sat in the booth of the club watching the stage performances especially the young brunette on the left side of the stage. He was impressed with the performance, especially since it was a last minute routine they had made. He took a drink of his pint and smiled as he watched the other men around the stage gog at the young dancers performing. "Impressive as always." Ridge looked up to see his old friend Sips with two drinks in his hand. The business man had a smirk on his face as he sat down next to him.

"They're looking as amazing as always. A new routine?" Ridge nodded as Sips pushed the pint glass in front of him. Ridge smiled and pat his friend on the shoulder. It had been a while since the two college friends had met and even longer since they had last drunk together.

"Yes, they made it this morning." Ridge replied and finished off his first pint, his eyes still on the stage. "Benji broke his arm yesterday and so they had to change the routine completely."

Sips nodded and took a sip of his drink. "I see... So he will be out for a while," Sips enquired as he watched the young women leave the stage with the men around the stage cheering and wolf whistling at them. Ridge stayed silent as the next act walked on to the darkened stage. The men who were already on the stage moved to their new places at the front of the stage.

"What do you want Chris?" Ridge turned to his old friend and looked deep into his eyes. Sips smirked and lowered his drink. Ridge knew that this was not a social meeting, there was business in this meeting.

"I have a favour to ask-"

"Sips, I can't help you with business at the moment. I am down two dancers and I need to find more."

"I can help."

"How?"

"My nephew," Sips explained. "He needs a job to pay off his depts, that is... Until, he can find another." Ridge sighed and rubbed his forehead, it was a good offer, but he didn't have time to train someone. But Sips was usually good and finding people to fill in for dancers, maybe he could give the boy a shot.

"Alright... Bring him in this weekend."

* * *

 

 

"At a strip club!" Trott exclaimed from where he sat on Sips leather sofa. Sips had just explained to him about a job offer at his friends business. At first Trott had been excited, until he was told about it being at a strip club. Trott couldn't do seductive dancing, let alone giving someone a lap dance. In clubs all he did was flail about and hope that he was drunk enough to forget. Sips shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Sips explained. "I've been there many times before, its a nice place and Ridge has very strict rules bout what goes down with his dancers."

Trott raised an eye brow. He was not sure about this, if he got tips he knew that he would make more than enough to save his ass and pay off his depts, or at least the immediate ones. Maybe then he could even pay his rent and not have to hide from his landlord in his uncles house. He could even maybe have a hot meal that didn't come from a tin. But, to have perverted men oggle at him all the time and try to get him to go home with them. Could Trott really deal with that?

"Look, I'm not saying its a permanent job." Sips leaned forward and looked Trott dead in the eyes. "Ridge is a good friend and he needs replacement workers, if you do well he is willing to keep you on for longer until you can find a better job."

Trott sighed, "alright. I'll do it."


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Trott's first night on the job. He makes a friend called Will and also gets introduced to a handsome man named Ross

* * *

Trott was nervous, no nervous was an understatement, he was petrified of what was about to happen. All morning he had been panicking, forcing himself not to eat breakfast for fear it would come back up, that was until Sips shoved a slice of toast down his throat. He had shakily gotten dressed in his joggers and a baggy t-shirt. Sips had complained about how horrible he looked, but then had been sympathetic when Trott had explained that he hadn't bought any new clothes since before he left uni. Trott was sat in the car with Sips driving, they were only a few minutes away from the club but Trott felt that his heart was going to jump out of his throat with how fast it was beating. He wondered what the other dancers would be like. Whether they would be stuck up and bitchy or whether they'd try to flirt with him... It didn't matter, Trott was there to do a job, not to interact and get to know other dancers.

Sips parked the car in the clubs car park and quickly got out. Trott took a minute to look up at the club, it would have looked like any other club if it wasn't for the blacked out windows to stop anyone seeing the dancers walking around have naked, or the darkened lights that stated it was a strip club. Trott sighed and got out of the car and followed his uncle into the joint. Sips nodded at a young man standing outside the club, most likely the security. He was very tall and muscular and towered over Trott making him look like a child. Trott kept his head low and followed Sips in. Once they were inside Trott was surprised to see how different it was to what he had expected. The place was very clean and didn't look at all run down or tacky like the one his friends had taken him to for his 18th.

The club consisted of different shades of purple contrasting to the black walls. All around the room where posters and pictures of incredibly sexy people that Trott thought belonged in a porno. Behind the large bar, spreading across one of the walls was filled with alcohol and two staff member chatting as they cleaned up and prepared for the next shift. To his left Trott noticed a red curtain with the sign Private Rooms above the doorway. It must have been for private parties or even lap dances. At the far end of the large room was a stage with two people standing on it talking.

One was in a shirt and jeans, the other wearing grey joggers and a bright orange t-shirt. Sips led Trott over to the two people on the stage, both turned and smiled as the two approached. "So you finally made it," Ridge smiled and looked down at his old friend.

"Thought you might have gotten the little guy a better job than this." He joked.

"I keep my promises you coot," Sips turned to the other brunette on stage with the club owner. "Hey Xeph, nice show last night." Sips gave the man a wink causing him to chuckle.

"Thanks Sips," he replied and then his attention turned to Trott. He smiled at the young man and saw how nervous he looked. Sips smiled and placed an arm around Trott so that the boy wouldn't hide behind him.

"This is my nephew Christopher Trott. Hopefully he will be able to do a good job for you guys." The brunette in the joggers bent down and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Chris, I'm Xephos. I'm the choreographer for the male dances and also a dancer myself." Trott shakily held out his hand and shoot the dancers hand. "This guy next to me is Ridge, he owns the place."

"N-nice to meet you," Trott replied and had a little blush on his cheeks as he watched Xephos and Ridge look over him. Xephos let go of his hand and stood up.

"Nice to meet you Chris," Ridge smiled at him with a charming smile. "I'm glad you could help out at such short notice. I'm going to have Xephos show you around and give you your routers and jobs to do. For the first week we'll mainly keep you either serving drinks to people or helping back stage with costumes. Don't worry about it, Xephos will explain."

 

* * *

Xephos had turned out to be a really nice person, not only had he shown Trott around he had also given him a few tips on how to get around and deal with certain people. He had explained how Trott would work as a waiter on Monday,Wednesday and Thursday; On Tuesday and Sunday would be his days off; and one Friday and Saturday he would work backstage with the others.

"Um... Do you expect me to dance?" Trott asked curiously as they sat in the booth while the bar staff began to clean the tables around them.

"Not for a few weeks," Xephos smiled at him. "For the first few weeks you'll just do these jobs but I would like you to come to training on Monday's, where we learn new dances or go over any problems. We'll teach you some of the basic dances but until then, you shouldn't be needed." Xephos took one of the pieces of papers in front of him and showed Trott. It looked like a schedule for the day time. "These are training times where anyone can come in and practice their routine or even come in to get costumes done. Sometimes we all just meet up and go to lunch together, but we'll let you know about that when the time comes." Trott nodded, it was simple enough. There were three sheets in front of him with scribbles, mostly they where his times to work and practice, others were contact details of Xephos and a few other important people.

"Anything else you think you should know?" Xephos asked as he leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah... What am I going to wear?" Trott asked looking up at the older man. Xephos gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry about that, we'll go and see Zoeya to get your sizing and she'll make something nice for you. Since your mainly front of house you will wear the costumes but when your back stage just come in a pair of jeans and a top. Nothing special," he explained. Trott nodded and smiled. This didn't seem too bad after all.

"Sounds good."

 

* * *

It was about 1:30pm when Xephos and Trott left the costume room after Zoeya taking the younger mans measurements. Zoeya was a lovely young woman who was very hyper and excited to meet the new "dancer". They had talker for what seemed like hours, while she did everything necessary to make Trott's work clothes. Xephos stretched his arms over his head as the two walked into the main room. He turned to the younger boy and smiled.

"Shall we go and get some lunch, there's manly places around here we can go?" Xephos asked and patted Trott on the shoulder. Trott nodded as his stomach made a little noise.

"Hey Xeph!" Both turned to see a figure standing in the doorway. Xephos smiled and shrugged at Trott to follow him over to the person.

"Hi Will, what are you doing here?" Xephos asked as he gave the blond man a hug. Will was only an inch or so taller than Trott, but he had more muscles then him; he must have been a dancer, Trott though. His hair was a bright blonde with sunglasses perched on top. His green eyes sparkled from the extravagant lighting in the house.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get lunch?" Will explained and turned to look at Trott. "Who's this?"

"Will this is Trott," Xephos explained. "He's starting his first day today. Trott this is Will, he cousin and also a dancer here.

"Nice to meet you." Will held out his hand and shook Trott's.

"Same to you." Trott smiled back. Will couldn't have been much older than himself, maybe 24,25.

"We were just about to head out and get some food," Xephos commented and pulled the zip of his jacket up higher. "We can use your car to get there."

* * *

 

Trott had gotten on with Will as much as he had with Xephos. He also found out that a few years ago Will had been in his position as well. He had needed the money after failing many interviews and so worked here after Xephos had gotten him a place. He was still looking for another job, but he was stable enough at the moment working at the club. After they had gotten food it was time for them to start preparing for Trott's first shift. Xephos had explained how Trott would help Will with his costumes for most of the night.

It had been a little bit stressful for him but he had gotten use to it pretty quickly, luckily Will only had three costumes for his routines so he only needed to change in and out of them a few times. Both had a good laugh with each other between dances and changing. Trott had even been introduced to Will's room mate Parvis, a cheeky and very childish 22 year old dancer who loved to flirt with Will. Many times he came in to try and sneak a peak of Trott trying to help Will change and usually he made a joking comment about Trott not getting to close to his Strifey-kins. Constantly Will had felt the need to remind Parv and also explain to Trott that he already had a boyfriend.

Once things had started to calm down Trott had followed Will to side stage after Will suggested he watch a few of the acts. He had told Trott to relax and that most of the routines he would see would be too advanced for him. Both stood side stage watching Xephos do a strip tease and Trott had to admit it was pretty impressive. Between the swaying of the hips and that sweet smile that could melt anyone and the sexy stripping into tight fitting silk boxers, Trott couldn't believe how amazingly Xephos had managed to steal the heart of the crowd. Xephos left the stage and was replaced by a few girls who had began their pole dancing routine.

"Hey Strife," called a voice behind the two. Both turned around to see a tall dark haired man smiling behind them.

"Hi Ross," Will replied. "You ready to dance?" "

As always," He replied and then turned to smile at Trott. "Hi you must be Trott, I'm Ross."

"Hi," Trott was lost of words as he looked at the guy. He was standing there in just black pants. Even though his muscles weren't as big as would be expected from a six foot something guy, his muscles were toned and his body looked ridiculously strong. What got Trott the most was his shinning blue eyes. They were an amazing colour. Clapping echoed in their ear to signify the dance was over.

"Let's go Strife," Ross commented and began to walk on to stage. Trott watched as the two took their places in the dark.Trott kept his eyes fixated on the two throughout the dance. Both were completely different to each other. Will's costume was very conservative to that of many of the other costumes Trott had seen while Ross' left nothing to the imagination. Not only their costumes clashed but all of their features, Will's skin was a nice sun kissed while Ross was quite pale. Yet, somehow the way they worked together made it an amazing combination. Especially with their dance. From what Trott could tell it was a strange dance, almost as if the two were competing against each other for the crowds attention. It worked amazingly well, both started by trying to out do each other, but ended up dancing together sexually. Trott had to admit he was slightly jealous at the two dancers, they got to dance with two very attractive people.

Once both were done Ross went off to his changing room leaving Will and Trott to return to his dressing room. Both sat down and relaxed, Will now had an hour break before he had to do some work so both sat with a drink in hand and a few snacks to nibble on.

"So what did you think?" Will asked before eating a crisp. "It was amazing, how long have you and Ross been dancing together?" Trott inquired curiously, seeing if he could get some more information out of Will about the blue eyed dancer.

Will smiled, "Since his last partner quit, so about a six months," Will answered and leaned back in his chair. "It was funny, me and Ross didn't get on until we started working together." Will took a sip of his drink. "But its cool, we hang out now and again."

"Sounds cool," Trott smiled and remembered the way Ross' hips swayed as he danced around Will on the stage with the bright lights shinning on that gorgeous body of his. Trott wondered if he'd maybe be able to dance with Ross one day.

"See you have eyes for Ross as well?" Will joked. Trott shook his head from his day dream and blushed at the comment.

"N-no..." He stuttered as he attempted to cover himself. "He's just a good dancer..."

Will laughed at him and put his drink on the side, "don't worry about it. Ross is use to people saying how attractive he is." Will crossed his arms and looked away from Trott. "We're all use to it but we don't always believe it." Trott cocked his head to the side, what did Will mean? Surely to get a reaction out of a crowd like that they would have to know they have at least some beauty.

"What do you mean?"

Will looked back and smiled, "When your in this business you hear it so often that we get desensitised from it." Will stood up and stretched, "Unfortunately, that is one of the bad sides of it, well apart from the perverts."

Both laughed at the joke before Will excused himself from the room. Trott smiled to himself as he thought of his first day so far, it had been far better than he expected. Everyone had been quite friendly so far, and although the day had been quite long it had been fun. He could stick this out longer than he thought he would.


	3. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott gets a surprise when he goes to training Monday morning

It was the early hours on Sunday morning when Trott finally clocked off for the night. Ridge had called him to the office and said that he had done a good job and since there were no other stage acts for the night he could go home. By the time he helped Will get out of his last costume it was 2AM. Will told him not to worry and to head home. After saying good night to Will and then Xephos, Trott walked out of the club to see Sips waiting for him in the car park. Trott smiled and walked over to him.  
"I didn't expect you to pick me up," Trott commented as Sips opened the drivers side door. Sips just shrugged.  
"Wanted to make sure your first night went well," Sips replied and both got into the car. All the way home Trott talked about meeting Will and what he had done all night. Sips seemed to know a bit about Will since they knew each other because Sips went to school with Ridge and Xephos and so saw him at a few parties. Trott had really enjoyed his first night at work and Sips could tell that easily, the way his eyes lit up every time he talked made Sips want to time travel to the Trott from a few days ago and laugh at his face for thinking it was a bad idea.  
"Did you meet any other dancers while working?" Sips asked as he stopped at a set of traffic lights. Trott paused for a moment. He hadn't really had time to talk to the other dancers.  
"No, although..." Trott paused again causing Sips interest to peak at the shyness that under-toned his voice. "I did get introduced to Ross but we didn't really talk." Sips smiled knowing full when what had suddenly struck Trott. Ross was one of Will's partners, a nice guy with a dirty mouth perfect for private shows (if you were into that thing) and Sips himself had experienced what Trott was going through: The Horny for Hornby stage. Many people who met Ross had gone through it, or something similar. Sips himself had gotten over it eventually but for a young man like Trott it would be interesting to see how things turn out.

~~~

Trott had ended up having a lazy day on Sunday and slept for most of the day, not that Sips could really say much about it. On Monday morning, Trott was up at the early hour of 6 eating breakfast and getting ready for the training session that would begin at 9AM. Sips had offered to give Trott a lift to work and so Trott didn't have to worry about being late. Trott was once again in his joggers and a baggy t-shirt ready for the dancing ahead of him. He brought a small backpack with him filled with a few things, a spare set of clothes, some water and some money incase they went out for lunch again.  
Trott waved good bye to Sips and walked over to the entrance. Outside he saw Will speaking to an older man; a tall muscular blonde. Behind both was Parv pulling faces as the two blondes kissed. The older man said good bye and left to his car and drove off.  
"Good morning Chrisy!" Parvis called out and waved at Trott. Will turned away from watching the car leave and smiled at Trott.   
"Ready for your first dance lesson?" Will asked as he rearranged his backpack on his shoulder.  
"As ready as I can be," Trott smiled and all three walked in together.   
This time when he walked into the club Trott saw a completely different atmosphere. On the stage was quite a few people this time, all looked like the male dancers. The rest of the room was empty apart from Xephos who was talking to Ridge next to the bar. All three walked over to a table and dropped their stuff off, mainly they talked about random things they had heard on the radio that morning or what happened after Trott left on Sunday morning.  
Xephos called Will and Parvis over to talk to Ridge leaving Trott to stand on his own by their bags. He looked up on the stage and saw all the people up there talking and a sudden case of stage fright caught a hold of him. He didn't move and looked down at the ground. He was too shy to go up to talk to anyone, so he stayed where he was until something important happened.  
"Chris..." Trott blinked as he heard his name being called. "Chris Trott?"  
Trott turned around to see a tall curly auburn haired man standing behind him. He had dark blue eyes and a sharp jaw covered in a little hit of stubble. His smile was cheeky and seemed slightly familiar to him.  
"You are Chris Trott right?" He asked again. Trott nodded his head not sure what to make of the situation. "Trott, mate. We went to school together, remember?" He asked. "My names Alex Smith." Trott blinked as flash backs to an old school friend bombarded his brain. Yes, he remembered Alex Smith. They had been best friend all the way through school. They had also had a thing for each other in college but hadn't done anything about it. Last Trott had heard from him was before University, when Alex was still performing with a band. Wow, Alex had changed so much since then. No more chubby cheeks with a very lacking beard and those muscles... Four years had done good for him.  
"Smiffy..." Trott smiled. "I haven't seen you in years." They leaned in and gave each other a hug, it felt so strange for Trott to be hugging his old friend again. "What are you doing here?" Trott asked as they pulled away. Smiffy laughed,  
"I could ask you the same question." He smiled and crossed his arms showing off his well built muscles. "Been working here for the last few years mate. Became a dancer last year but its been fun. What about you, Mr Big Shot University?"  
Trott smiled, "Need the money mate... You know how it is."  
"Right, lets get down to practice!"

~~~

Two hours later and Trott was exhausted... He hadn't done this much exercise in a long long time. The stretches had been easy then after that Will and Parvis had taken him to the side to show him some of the basic dance moves. Although Trott found it easy to learn the moves, the speed at which some of them needed to be done were difficult. What also didn't help is that Ross and Smiffy were both dancing with each other directly in his line of sight causing him to falter. Will and Parvis hadn't seem to notice the reason why he was getting distracted but didn't seem to mind.  
Zoeya called him over to try on his new outfit for when he was serving. Mainly it consisted of a tight pair of black jeans that fit quite snug to his hips and a waist coat that buttoned up and enhanced his body shape. It was very simple, but Trott liked it, he didn't think he could deal with the fancy outfits he had seen some of the other men wear. Also what was given to wear was a white collar. Zoeya explained that each person had a different collar for when they served, this meant what their jobs were.   
White meant that they just served drinks, they didn't do anything for VIP's and didn't give private shows.   
Black meant that they were assigned to a party or the VIP section and so only certain people could ask for their assistance.  
Any other colour given to wear meant that anyone could call you up to do a lap dance or help with a private party.

After his fitting Parivs, Trott and Will were given the stage to practice with the music to their song. Trott had done alright on his part that was until about half way through the dance he noticed that a lot of the other dancers were looking at him particularly. He especially noticed Smiffy and Ross chatting to each other as they watching him on stage. Nervously he continued his dance messing up a few moves and also tripping over Parvis' leg when they moved around the stage. It was safe to say that he was embarrassed and didn't feel that good about himself afterwards. Will and Parvis however praised him and said that he did pretty good for his first time.  
"No one expects you to get it right first time, Chrisy," Parvs said as he patted him on the back. He smiled and then took a sip from the bottle of water. "Besides it was pretty good."  
Trott blushed at the complement and took a sip of his drink. He had never really considered himself a dancer, sure he had danced at clubs (all of which were very drunk) but never anything choreographed before. It was simple to learn and he enjoyed it, however it was strange for people to be watching him dance so intently.   
Will rubbed his face in a towel to remove the sweat from his brow before looking in his bag for the source of a ringing sound. He pulled out his phone and held it to his ear,  
"Hi Kirin," he smiled and paused to listen to the voice on the end. "No, I'm not doing anything. What's up?" Will smiled at them and walked off to the other side of the room to speak out of peoples ear shot. Trott turned to Parvis as if to ask for an answer and quickly the youth replied.  
"That's Will's boyfriend," he began to explain. "Very protective of Will especially when it comes to his work or when he goes out drinking with us."  
"Oh? Why's that? Did you forget him in a club or something?" Trott laughed as he took a large gulp of his drink before placing it back in his bag. Parvis didn't answer straight away, instead looked away to where Will had walked to. Trott looked up at the other dancer and wondered what had caught his attention, or why he hadn't answered the question.  
"He..." Parvis paused and turned back to look at Trott. He shone him his bright cheeky smiled. "He just had a few to many drinks and we spent a while in the bathroom." Trott nodded and smiled before moving to look in his bag at his things. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, he was just trying to find an excuse for time to process the conversation they just had. Why had Parvis hesitated at the question? Or better yet why had he looked over at Will as if he was a puppy who had just been hurt? It probably wasn't the best time to ask, especially since he had only known them for a few days. No need to get too personal for a while.  
"Trottie!"  
Trott looked up from his bag to see Smiffy standing in front of him with a large smile on his face. Trott smiled back, something about Smiffy just made him smile, but then again seeing an old friend would do that to you. "Coming out for lunch with us?" Smiffy asked as he shifted a back pack on to his shoulder. Trott smiled and nodded,  
"Sounds good, I'm starving."  
"Good, where we're going serves massive portions," Parv smiled and jumped on the spot at the prospect of food.  
"Trottie is use to having massive things in his mouth. Aren't you mate?!" Alsmiffy gritted his teeth, sending Trott in to a fit of giggles and the people who heard him exclaim his old joke. Parvis frowned and looked at Smiffy with confusion bright in his eyes,  
"Wha-"  
"Don't worry," Trott laughed, "its an old joke from school." 

~~~

The restaurant they went to was a 5minute drive away. Ross and Will had driven them all there, Trott had gone in Ross' car and sat in the back with Smiffy talking all the way. It seems that a lot had happened and changed since the last time they had met. Smiffy's band had broken up because of family reasons with the other members, leaving Smiffy to find an actual job. That's when he had met Ross who had recommended it as a job until he could stabilise his life. However, it had ended up with him moving in with Ross and working for longer than expected at the club.

Sitting in the restaurant all six dancers sat chatting and siping at their drinks while they waited for their meals to arrive. Mainly they talked about work or social things that had happened with them recently. Trott stayed quiet as they talked about their last adventure where all of them had a party together and how wild it had been. It was interesting to listen to them all talk about their antics and silly stories that couldn't have actually happened. Their laughs echoed through the mostly empty restaurant, until a young man walked up to them with a load of fliers in his hands.  
"Sorry to bother you but could I hand you these?" He placed a few pamphlets on the table gave a little nod of his head before walking away to some other part of the building. Trott didn't look at the paper mainly because he was on the other end of the table and he was too busy siping his drink. Smiffy was the one who picked up the leaflet and read it. He rolled his eyes and placed it back on the table.  
"Looks like their at it again," Smiffy commented before folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. Ross and Xephos looked over at the paper as well to examine its content. "Their trying to stop the gay clubs again. If they carry on we're going to be one of the only clubs in the area that will accept anyone in." Trott watched out of the corner of his eye as Will and Ross stiffened at the statement. Their eyes were low but both burnt with a fire of anger that seemed to be deep set in them.  
"There are always going to be people against it, Smiffy." Xephos explained as he took a sip of his drink. "Its just a coincidence that a lot of clubs have gone under recently."  
"Oh really?" Smiffy questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Out of the four clubs that have closed down this year, one went financially bust, another shut down because of scandal and the others were destroyed for allowing gays there... How long is it gonna be before they attack us?"  
"Just leave it," Will piped up from where he had sat with a sour look on his face."Can we discuss this another time please?" No one answered Will as their food was brought to their table. For the rest of the meal all of them seemed to ignore the complaining they had done prior, that was all but Trott. Trott knew he would have to ask later about the subject and maybe not to Ross, Smiffy or Will who had been rilled up about the topic.

~~~

Smiffy and Trott both waved goodbye to Ross who went home after having a day off. They had a few hours before they would begin work and so they sat in one of the cubicles away from everyone else and chatted some more.  
"So its just you and Ross that live together?" Trott asked as he shifted against the leather seats of the sofa.   
"Yeah, and we had Ross' uni mate Ashman live with us too. But he got a better job on the other side of town so he moved away." Smiffy smiled and took a sip of his water. "We still talk to him but its just me and Ross for now. What about you? You living alone?" Trott gulped at the question. How could he tell an old mate that he was losing his apartment if he didn't get paid soon. Hopefully if all went well he could get everything together with his landlord so he wouldn't have to live with Sips for much longer.  
"I'm living with my uncle Sips for a little while, until my apartment is fixed," Trott lied as he turned away to look at the others around the club.  
"That sucks mate," Smiffy answered and leaned back making the leather squeak. "At least you get to live in a nice pad with Sips."  
"Yeah thats true," Trott smiled turning back to Smiffy. "Its massive, I'm surprised I haven't got lost yet."  
"If you two are just going to sit there and talk why don't you go and get ready for tonight," Ridge's voiced echoed across the room towards the young men sitting on the sofa. Both turned to each other before grabbing their stuff and leaving to head to the changing rooms.


	4. Exhausted

Trott sat alone in his apartment, there were boxes skewed around him, half empty or with just air inside of them. He had been too late to even make a difference for himself. He had explained to his landlord about getting a new job but the old man couldn't do much about it. He himself worked on the apartments himself and so needed all the money he could get but he couldn't deal with Trott not being able to pay the rent and so asked him to leave. Trott had been devastated to know he was too late and now had two weeks to empty his apartment.Sips had offered for him to stay while he got money together to rent or buy his own place. Trott felt bad though relying on his uncle to help him. Sure he was making enough at the club to get by and the tips he was getting was a big help in getting little things to get his life back together, however it wasn't enough. Trott sighed and began to place small living room items into the boxes next to him. He placed his xbox and ps4 that his parents had got him into the box with all the controllers and wires sat on top. His phone vibrated on the floor next to him, Trott didn't want to talk to anyone but had to check incase it was Sips calling him to get a lift. Trott looked at the flashing light to see Will's name light up, pressing the button on his phone he examined the message.

_Parv, Ross, Smith and I are going out for food before work. Want to come?_

Trott read over the tex, as much as he wanted to he couldn't afford to spend money on meals out when he needed to save up for a new apartment. He sighed and placed the phone back on the floor without replying and continued to put things into boxes. About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Trott got up and walked over to open the door, there was Sips in a tshirt, jeans and a baseball cap waiting for him. He smiled at his nephew,

"How you holding up?"

"Better than I was... but I just can't seem to get my head around it," Trott stepped aside for Sips to enter. "I thought I would get the payment in time, but I guess I couldn't have all the luck."

Sips noted the sour tone in the young mans voice as he closed the door. True he couldn't have all the luck, but he wished that Trott could have kept his apartment. It was a nice two bed room apartment with a kitchen, bathroom and living room; enough room for a first time apartment. Sips looked around at the living room and noticed all the empty boxes. They had a lot of work to do before Trott had to go to work. Looks like the poor boy would be moving by day and dancing by night. He was going to be exhausted by the time it came to next week.

 

Will sat in he dressing room waiting for his shift to begin, he was back stage today with Parv, Smith and Trott, but he hadn't seen Chris at all today. He had text him earlier that day asking if he wanted to come for a meal with everyone else but he hadn't replied. When he had asked the others they said they hadn't heard anything at all. Parv was sat on the other side of the dressing room reading through a magazine when Smith came into the room.

"Hey Smith," Parv called out noticing him from the corner of his eyes. Will turned and looked at the much taller man. Something seemed off with him.

"Hey Parv, can you do me a favour and help Ross out while I talk to Will?" Smith asked as he walked further into the room. Parv jumped up agreeing to the favour before quickly leaving. Smith shut the door behind Parv before walking over to Will and sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Have you seen Trott today? Or, you know... Heard from him?" Smith asked as he leant forward in his chair. Out of everyone Will and Chris talked the most, mainly because they were close to the same age and also the fact that Will was teaching him the ropes with work. However, today was one of the first days where he had not received anything from Trott, not even a stupid picture. Will shook his head,

"Haven't seen or heard him. I asked him out for food but he didn't reply." Will answered wondering why Smith had taken such an interest in Trott all of a sudden. He knew that they had been friends at school, but Smith never really showed more of an interest in Trott than he had with any of the other dancers. A knock sounded on the door and opened to reveal Xephos standing there. It was Xephos' night off, so what was he doing here.

"Xeph?" Will asked with a confused tone to his voice. His cousin gave him a soft smile noting that there was something off about the situation. "What are you doing here tonight?"

"I'm covering for now," Xephos smiled and walked into the room and over to his clothes placed neatly on hangers.

"Covering for who?" Smith asked curiously. From what he knew everyone was in on that night. No one was missing at all.

"Chris isn't in," Xeph spoke as he pulled off his clothes and began to change. Smith turned to look at Will with an asking face but all Will could respond with was a shrug of his shoulder.

* * *

Sips sat on the sofa sipping at his cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. His condo was full of boxes filled with all of Chris' things from the apartment. After the first day of moving and seeing the state his nephew was in Sips had called Ridge and explained how the kid wasn't able to work and how unstable everything was. Ridge hadn't minded and said he could have until Monday off and it was lucky that happened. On Friday morning Sips had found Trott out cold on the floor, after waking him up and taking care of him he discovered that Trott was not in the best of health. He wasn't sleeping at all and Sips and noticed the night before his half eaten pizza left with no signs of force to eat more. Chris was looking just as thin as he had been before, not that he had gotten much of bulk to his body anyway.

Sips lowered his drink and placed the paper on his lap, he began to think about the way his nephew acted and wondered if something was up. From what he had heard from Xephos, Trott was always cheerful and smiling and never seemed upset, yet in the safety of his apartment, Sips saw Trott's vulnerable side, the lack of eating, the constant exhaustion, the streaks down his cheeks that made Sips believe that he had been crying. Something more was going on than his nephew cared to say. Sips pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. A knock came at the door and brought Sips out of his thinking place. Standing up and walking to the door he opened it to find Smithy and Ross standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" Sips asked surprised to see the two dancers standing in his door way. It was very rare Sips had any other dancers than Xephos and Will at his house, but this was strange. Usually he'd only invite the other dancers over if there was something to celebrate and quite frankly Sips couldn't think of a reason that he would be celebrating right now.

"Sip, can you tell us where Trott lives?" Smith asked looking worried out of his mind at the older man. Ross pushed him aside and spoke softer with a small smile on his lips.

"Sorry to bother you. We want to see Trott since he hasn't been in work and we don't know where he lives. Could you help us?" Ross asked. Sips looked at the two young men, to anyone who looked at Smith he would have just look casual, but Sips knew Smith and knew that he was worried about his old friend. Ross on the other hand seemed calm, probably dragged out by Smith since he couldn't drive just yet. Sips smiled,

"Sure no problem." He took a step to the side and opened the door wider, "come on in." Both men blinked before stepping into the condo and shutting the door behind them. Both walked through the living room, following Sips and into the kitchen. Sips immediately went for the kettle and popped it on and brought out two cups.

"Trott isn't up yet," Sips spoke as he pulled out the tea bags and placed them in the cup. "Only fell asleep about 8am this morning." Smith blinked, from school Trott had always been late going to bed, but he had never known him to go past 3 in the morning. What was he working on, or better yet what was he doing?

"Is everything alright with him?" Ross asked as he sat down at the bar stool followed by Smith. Sips nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Just a bit of exhaustion is all," he smiled as the kettle went and he poured the water into the cup. "He's been working hard the last few days and just hasn't had time to shut off." He placed the cups on the table in front of the boys and sat on his own stool.

"What's he doing? Hasn't got a second job has he?" Smith joked, "the secret job is meant to be when he works with us."

Sips' brow furrowed as he thought about what the auburn haired man said. Had Trott not told them about moving? Sure he didn't have to tell them about getting thrown out of his apartment but he could have at least said he was moving.

"Trott's been moving in, thats why there are so many boxes around the place." Sips explained, "Been moving for the last few days and working at night. It's no wonder he has been sleeping so little... By the time he comes back from work, he's only got a few hours to rest before he's up again."

"Didn't realise he was moving," Ross smiled and took a sip of his tea. "We could have given him a hand."

* * *

 

Ross and Smith didn't get to see Trott as he was still sleeping and both needed to get ready for work. As Ross was helping Smith get ready to work from of house that night, he noticed how silent the taller man was. Tying the collar around Smith' neck, Ross thought about how different his roommate had been since Trott had turned up, there was no doubt in his mind that Smith was worried but there was also something else that had changed. The way Smith acted towards Ross had changed as well. He didn't pester Ross as much in work or whispered flirty sweet-nothings into his ear whenever they passed. They weren't in a relationship...

Well not in the way people who would listen to their conversations would. It was strange but the best way to describe their friendship was friends with benefits, but the thing was, it had kinda stopped. Only once since Trott had started working with them had Smith suggested having some fun, otherwise he kept to himself or would just stare at Trott when he was working. Not that Ross minded, he couldn't deny that he had on occasion found himself watching the smaller man and also had dreamt once of twice about him in a sexual way. Ross remembered the conversation he had with Smith when they first watched Trott dance with Will and Parv.

_"He's looking good, ain't he mate?"_

_"Do you ever think without your dick mate?"_

_"Hey, that dick keeps you happy... Besides you telling me that you don't see how hot he is?"_

_"I'm not denying it... i just wish you'd think professionally."_

_"I am Ross... Just for this job you sometimes need to think with your dick."_

 

Ross shook his head and smiled as Smith thanked him and walked out to get himself ready for the shift. Ross sat down in the changing room and waited for Will to come in so he could help him get ready. It wasn't long before the young blonde came in with his hood up and covering his face. Ross had noted that it was cold out that day but not cold enough or even wet enough to warrant a hood up. Will paused as he noticed Ross in the room. Ross could only see his eyes from under the hood but he could have sworn that he saw a flash of fear in the boys eyes.

"Its not what you think, before you say anything." Will smiled and pulled at his red hoodie to reveal his face. Ross was taken aback by the mark he saw on Will's face. On his cheek bone was a large bruise and a cut across his face.

"What on earth happened?" Ross asked looking over as the young boy seemed fearful to go near him. Will quickly walked over to his clothes and pulled off his hoodie.

"Long story short," Will said as he pulled off his shirt. "Dropped something on the floor, went to pick it up and as he stood up I walked my face against the corner of the counter." Ross watched as Will changed noticing the faded red marks on Will's back. They looked like claw marks, only they were human. He didn't know that Will liked it rough... Quite frankly he always imagined that Will would be the more romantic type. Will pulled on his waste coat and covered the marks.

"Do you know if I'm hired or not tonight?" Will slowly removed his jeans and went for his uniform pants. Ross looked over at the list of guests.

"You just have a private dance tonight for a party in room B." Ross answered. He looked back over at his dancing partner and watched him closely. Ross didn't notice any other marks on Will but something seemed off about the young man.

"Um... Could you help me with this?" Will asked pointing to the mark on his face. Ross wondered if it hurt or not, the mark didn't look to bad but the bruise itself looked painful. Nodded and letting Will sit down, Ross helped him cover the mark the best they could.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ross' birthday and that means presents, friends and alcohol...

Ross moaned as lips danced over his shoulder, it was early in the morning and he didn't want to get up, but he knew he had to. It was Monday, meaning they had training; not that he didn't like training, it was just he was a lazy ass in the morning and would rather sleep than go out. Ross moaned again as the lips slid down his back and a tongue created swirls along his spine, he had always been sensitive there. It had been a while since he had been woken up to this treatment, and it had been even longer since he had sex with said person. He enjoyed it all the same, for who knows when he may be treated like this again.  
"We should get up Ross," a voice moaned as the lips pulled away, leaving Ross' skin cool to the morning air. Ross groaned and nuzzled his face into the pillow, muttering that he didn't want to get up. There was a chuckle from his bed mate, "come on Ross. We have to work."  
The bed shifted and Ross looked up to see Smith searching the room, most likely from his boxers he had discarded the previous night. This had been the first time in weeks that they had shared each others bed, or even had any physical contact outside of dancing. Ross clutched at his pillow and sighed, he missed the days when he and Smith would just sleep together in the same bed, first it had just been sex between them; but now... Ross knew it was a mistake, he let himself develop feelings for his flat mate, even if they were very small, they were feelings non the less.  
First time Ross had realised that he had feelings for Smith was when the ginger man had brought home some random guy from a club, Ross' heart had split when he saw them kissing on the sofa. Their relationship laster a month before Smith was back in Ross' bed wanting sex with no strings. They had made rules, no relationships and if it gets too much they have to stop it. Ross never told Smith how much seeing him flirt with random men outside of work affected him and he wasn't going to. Smith didn't do emotions, unless he was drunk and getting drunk was not a good idea for Ross considering he couldn't keep his mouth shut when drunk.  
"Ross?"  
Ross looked up at Smith with a pitiful look, damn how could he be so lucky and unlucky at the same time. Smith smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ross. Smith caressed Ross' lower back and earned a small moan from the sleepy man.  
"You okay mate?" Smith asked as he rubbed little circles in Ross' lower back. "Wasn't too much was it?" Smith chuckled, Ross shook his head in response.  
"'m fine mate," he managed to speak, "just tired."  
"Suppose I did keep you up late," Smith smiled. "I'll make breakfast and you can have a few more minutes. That okay?"  
"Thanks mate."

* * *

Trott sat on the sofa in Sips' living room playing some weird game that his Uncle had never finished. He laughed at the bad animations of the cut scenes and the simple control system. However, his phone beeping interrupted him, pausing the game and looking down at his phone he noticed a text of Smith asking him to call. Sighing and saving his game quickly, Trott called his friends phone number.

"Hey Smith, what's up mate?"  
"You busy next weekend?"  
"Um... No, I have the weekend off. Why?"  
"Well... Hold on..." On the other end of the phone he heard the shuffling of clothes and the sound of a door shutting. "Sorry. It's Ross' birthday and I wanted us all to go out for a drink. I know Will and Parvis are off to so I was wondering if you wanted to go?" A party, when was the last time Trott had been to a party, it sounded like a great idea. He'd have to get Ross' a present, but what?  
"Sounds great."

* * *

 

"Smith can you stop. I don't want to go out," Ross whined as he watched Smith dress in some nice clothes. Ross had only just come out of the shower and was dressed in some sweat pants not planning on doing anything but order a take away and watch a film.  
"Please Ross, Trott is coming with us. Come on, you have to see Trott when he is drunk, it will make your day mate."  
"Smith it's my birthday, besides the massive chocolate cake you got me and the presents from my family, I'm sure I'll manage not seeing a drunken Trott dance." Ross flipped over the Tv channel as he thought about a dancing Trott. That actually sounded quite fun and interesting. Ross remembered when he helped Trott learn a pairing dance. Usually his pairing dance was with Will but for the sake of learning he helped Trott. The way his smaller body fit perfectly up against his as the pivotal point in the song had been breath taking. The way the smaller man looked up at him with awe, the way his hands gripped tighter than necessary for the dance. Everything had been nice, he doubted that it would have been that way in the club.  
"Mate come on," Smith sat down next to him and leaned into him. "You haven't been out in ages."  
"And with good reason." Ross answered and changed the channel again. Smith wrapped his arm around Ross' shoulders and leaned in closer.  
"Come on mate, this is some quality time, just me you and a few friends." Smith leaned closer and Ross could feel the taller mans breath on his neck which sent a shiver through his body. "Come on, just a few then we can do whatever you want." Ross could have sworn he felt Smith's lips on his neck but before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Both looked up before Smith walked over to the door to see Trott standing there.  
"Hey buddy," Smith greeted and dragged Trott into the room. Ross smiled as Trott walked over to him, a small package in hand.  
"Happy Birthday," Trott smiled and handed him the present. "Sorry I didn't say it earlier, but work and all that." Ross smiled and took the gift off his new friend. Unwrapping the present Ross noticed it must have been a CD of some kind due to the size. When he opened the gift and Ross was surprised to see a Final Fantasy 7 game inside. Looking up at Trott, Ross remembered the gaming conversation that he had with Trott on his first week. He had remembered from all that time.  
"Thanks mate," Ross smiled and stood up to give him a hug.  
"Not going out dressed like that are you mate?" Trott chuckled as he pulled away from the hug. "Not that I'm sure some people won't mind, but I don't think you'll be let in without a shirt on."  
Smith chuckled and pushed Ross towards his bedroom,  
"Go on mate, get ready."  
Once Ross was in his room Smith pulled out a beer and handed it to Trott. The smaller man sat down on the sofa opposite to Smith. He smiled and took a quick sig.  
"Nice present," Smith smiled, "he's been nagging me for weeks about whether or not he should buy the game again. At least now he doesn't have to decide."  
"He told me about it and I remembered seeing it in the shop," Trott smiled and leaned back into the worn red sofa. "I'm just glad I had money for once to buy something."  
"How's things going now? You all sorted with money and everything? If you ever need help I can always give you some." Smith smiled and placed his drink on the table. "And next time you move, you have to tell me and Ross, we'd happily help." Trott blushed and looked down at his drink.  
"Thanks mate," Trott smiled and fiddled with the label on his drink. "Was just trying to keep it quiet."  
"Mate I know me and Ross are loud, but we don't tell that sort of shit," Smith cursed and leaned back into the sofa, "besides it was better than what me and Ross were doing in the dance studio."  
"Oh," Trott asked slightly intrigued by the though of the roommates in a dance studio along. "Making Ross work hard where you," Trott winked and took another swig of his drink. Smith threw a pillow at Trott.  
"No, we weren't having sex. But if that's your fantasy Trotti next time I'll bring a camera." Smith laughed and picked up his drink again, "nah, trying out a new dance. Not going so well. We have some moves but there is something missing to it. We've showed Will and Xephos, but even they can't see what's wrong."  
"That sucks mate," Trott answered not really knowing what to say. "Maybe you'll get it next time."  
"I hope so, Ridge wants me and Ross to have a new dance but everyone else all already have too many dances."

* * *

The pub was quiet, apart from the large group of lads making up half the people in the building that night. All of them were a few pints in with a round of shots on the way, specially paid for by Smith. Ross' head was buzzing, he could just about keep up with Smith without him mixing their drinks as well. Not, that a few others seemed to be holding up any better, Strippin and Benji were giddy around each other (even though Benji could only have 2 pints due to a broken arm); Turps and Sips were chatting in corner, talking about Turps' little girl that they saw a few days ago for the first time; Parvis was attempting to drag Will onto the dance floor, but the blonde wanted to stay next to his boyfriend who had been invited as well. Ross wasn't too overly found of Kirin but then again it was most likely due to the fact he didn't know him that well. Trott was sitting next to him, enjoying the conversation and getting to meet people he hadn't known before.  
"Come on lads, who wants a shot?" Smith laughed as he placed the tray in the middle of the table before dropping into his seat next to Ross. Everyone except for Benji and Turps took a shot, both Trott and Ross hesitating and giving each other a weary look. The colourful shots had already caused both to gag due to its sweetness, taking another was stupid, but part of them was too drunk to care.  
"Cheers lads," Strippin yelled and all together they knocked back their drink. Ross didn't mind the taste this time, probably too much alcohol in his system as it was.  
Everything continued to blur for Ross and before he knew it he was being held up by Kirin and Will with them asking if he was right. He nodded and laughed off that he needed to use the bathroom, Will had insisted on coming incase Ross almost fell again. Ross wobbled past the dance floor where Smith and Strippin where and he smiled. Reaching the toilets, Ross found it to be too quiet in there for his liking. The buzzing kept ringing in his head and wouldn't stop. Moving to the sink Ross sprayed his face with water before looking at the mirror. A memory of the previous day popped into his head as the song him and Will usually danced to was muffled in the background.

* * *

_Ross stood side stage stretching out his leg muscles, he felt really stiff today and had a difficult time focusing as well. Ridge had been mad at him when he saw how lax Ross' efforts were in practice. Xephos seemed to notice that something was off about the tall dancer but when confronted, Ross just stated that he had a lack of sleep the night before._  
Just before lunch Will asked if he could go over his routine with him quickly, just to check if they were having problems. Ross agreed and on stage they walked through it on their own with the dj testing out the sound systems for that night, leaving the two able to have a private conversation. Will focused on the dance and let Ross lead him through the intro, then when the music became to loud for anyone to hear them Will asked the question.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing," Ross answered as he twirled the younger boy.  
"Lies," Will replied as he pulled himself in and wrapped an arm around Ross' shoulders. "What's eating at you? You take work so seriously Ross. What's happened?"  
Ross didn't answer and pushed Will away before standing still with his eyes lowered to the front of the stage, while Will danced around him, close enough for Ross to still smell Will's cologne. Ross' attention was caught by Trott and Smith talking to each other a few tables away from the stage. Smith had his arm wrapped around the back of Trott's chair and leaned in close to listen to the brunette talk. Obviously they were doing it because of the music but Ross couldn't help but think that Smith was flirting with his old friend. Not that it was anything new, Smith flirted with everyone, even Ridge. Smith had an incredible smile on him and his eyes were always shinning with some kind of joy; Ross was always happy when Smith was around and he made the younger man feel so alive. Trott on the other hand was small but very subtly pretty, never needing to do much to attract attention from Ross; in the few weeks Ross had known him, he had grown a small attachment to the older man and he couldn't deny the chemistry they had when Ross attempted to help him with some dance moves. What got to Ross was the smile on both their faces, how handsome they both looked, either one easy to have their pick of anyone in the world, yet here he was discreetly trying to watch them, like some shy teenager with his first crush.  
"Ross."  
Will called and brought Ross' attention back to his partner. Will was standing to his side with a worried look. The dark mark on Will's cheek didn't help with Ross wanting to shout out his problems to the boy. Will had been clumsy of recently, falling down the stairs, hitting himself on the door (much to Parv's amusement). Will gave a sigh and grabbed at Ross' arm and pulled him off the stage and away from prying view and curious eyes which had stopped to watch them on stage. Will pulled Ross into the back changing room away from everyone else. He closed the door behind them and turned to Ross.  
"What happened?" Will asks again this time demanding an answer.  
"I told you its nothing."  
"Nothing doesn't make you stop in the middle of the dance floor Ross. You are not Parvis, you don't get distracted."  
Ross looked away from Will and towards the makeup that had been neatly set out for the performers tonight. He didn't want to tell Will, it was stupid, he was just being a jealous prick. Just jealous that his little toy was interested in someone else. Smith was interested in Trott, and it wasn't a secret. Many times now Smith had stated his interest in Trott, not that Ross had much regard for it at first, that was until Smith's little freakout with Trott's disappearing act; which got Trott into a lot of trouble and demanded that Smith and Ross have his number and that meant Trott being closely watched by those who knew about his exhaustion.  
"Ross please just tell me, I don't care if it's something stupid like a new crush or having a fight with Smith, I just want to know."  
Ross sighed, damn Will. He was always so good at pushing people into telling their problems, something he never did in return. Will knew a lot about Ross, even about the whole debacle with Smith and their relationship, but Ross had never told him about having feelings for Smith. Again, it went back to the rules of if it got to seriously then they had to stop and Ross didn't want that.  
"Ross-"

* * *

Ross shook his head violently to erase the memory from his mind, his hand slammed against the counter and his body was now hovering over the sink again. He took deep breaths as he attempted to regain himself,  
"Ross..."  
Turning to the door Ross saw Trott standing there, his clothes messed up, his hair flying in all directions and looked so cute with that worried frown. Damn, why was he so cute? No wonder Smith liked him so much.  
"Ross mate..." Before Ross could even think, he found himself doing something he never thought he would do...

 


End file.
